


Recreating Is Just Another Way To Offer Sex

by glossyjoonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Confident Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Nipple Piercings, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vaginal Fingering, self conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyjoonie/pseuds/glossyjoonie
Summary: “Feeling awkward?” Minho jokes, nudging you slightly. You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest, looking away from him and staring at the wall. He was definitely going to tease you about being weak minded. “Oh come on Noona, I was just kidding.” You feel his body shift closer to you while a hand lightly gripped your thigh. You turn to shoot him a glare only to be met by his face a few centimeters from yours. A cheeky grin appears on his face as you start to feel movement on your thigh, then realise he was stroking it softly. “Hey, want to recreate that scene?” Minho just put his head to the screen which showed a closeup of the actresses face moaning in pleasure.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Recreating Is Just Another Way To Offer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> please i am so sorry if this is utter shit

Being friends with Minho definitely came with perks such as meeting more like minded and fun people such as his other friends in his idol group. But it also had its downsides like not being able to see him often because of his busy schedule or not being able to hang around him in public in case his fans or news outlets seeing us two together and assuming things. Though these things came in the way of your’s and his friendship, the good outweighed the bad and you stuck around him through his debut and idol career.

Today was one of the days where he was finally free and invited you over to his shared dorms to watch a movie and hang out the whole day. As you walked in, you heard a few surprised hellos from members who seemingly didn’t expect your arrival. You run into Chan and Jisung who greeted you with wide smiles and a big hug. They both directed you to Minho’s room to which you barged in without knocking. He looks up with an alarmed look then an annoyed face. The typical Minho face.

“Who told you you could come in without knocking huh?” Minho gives a fake grumpy look before laughing and giving you a tight hug. “I’ve missed you Noona, I need to see you more often.”

You smile as you jump on his bed, getting in a comfortable position. “Yeah you really should, it’s boring without your annoying voice.” 

He lets out a laugh before returning to what he was doing which appeared to be note taking, or some sort of journal writing. He looked pretty focused so you didn’t want to bother him but you were also here for a reason and that reason was to hang out. “Yah Minho, what do you think you’re doing.” You gently nudged his chair with my foot, catching his attention.

“Oh sorry, I’ve just got a song I need to write.”

“Song writing? I thought you only did dancing,” You tease. Minho used to get annoyed whenever you’d give him less credit than what he’s worth.

“Excuse me? I sing as well!” He growls, kicking your legs. “And no I don’t usually write the songs but we’re doing a project for STAYS and we’re all collaborating to write a song together for them.” 

As expected, hardworking and very dedicated. He’s always loved his fans since he wouldn't be where he was now without them. 

“Pause that for a second, You’re supposed to be hanging out with me, not working.” You stand up to mess around with his computer, going on Netflix and searching through movie titles that looked interesting enough to be watched. Eventually you click on one where the title sounded not boring and adjusted the computer to face the bed you were lying on previously. You snatched the notebook off his hands and tossed it aside as you lay back down. He groaned, rolling his eyes and followed suit, leaving a few inches gap between the two of you. The movie starts and the both of you immediately focus, all your attention gathered on the small screen 3 meters away.

The worst part about M rated movies were the potential sex scenes included. Even as an adult, you never knew where to look at or what to do when one came on, especially when you were around others. Now was not an exception. The small dorm room was filled with sensual music and passionate moans while the computer screen flashes with a pair of perky boobs from the actresses. You feel your ears grow hot as you look at Minho in an attempt to look away from the screen. 

“Feeling awkward?” Minho jokes, nudging you slightly. You roll your eyes and cross your arms over your chest, looking away from him and staring at the wall. He was definitely going to tease you about being weak minded. “Oh come on Noona, I was just kidding.” You feel his body shift closer to you while a hand lightly gripped your thigh. You turn to shoot him a glare only to be met by his face a few centimeters from yours. A cheeky grin appears on his face as you start to feel movement on your thigh, then realise he was stroking it softly. “Hey, want to recreate that scene?” Minho just put his head to the screen which showed a closeup of the actresses face moaning in pleasure.

“Minho what the fuck! Stop messing around.” You push him away, feeling furious. He usually joked around but this one took it way too far for your liking. Minho knew you found him attractive since the two of you spent a drunken night bickering at one another a few years back and you had admitted feeling attracted to him but you never felt like taking another step closer since you liked the friendship the two of you had.

“I’m not messing around, I’m being serious.” Minho puts his hand back on your thigh, only much higher and slightly slipped under your skirt. You felt your cheeks growing hotter than ever. How were you supposed to react in a situation like this? Say yes to your friend’s sex proposal and bang him into next year.

“But—but you have that dating ban thing.” You stutter, trying to make up excuses to get out of the current situation you’ve been placed. Except-

Minho shook his head. “Nope. It ended yesterday so I can finally do what I’ve been waiting for.” He grabs both your cheeks and pulls you in, kissing you suddenly. It took you a few seconds to break away from the shock to finally match his rhythm, kissing him back with equal passion. 

“Waiting for this?” You ask as you pull away.

“Ever since I met you darling.” He latches his lips onto yours once again, this time more intense and hungry. Your hands go up to his hair, tugging at it softly as he licked your lips, awaiting for entrance. Minho’s hands start to roam freely all over your body, latching onto anything it possibly could. He starts to rub your hips and slowly inched his hands up your shirt to which you pulled away, prying his hands off you. 

“Please don’t touch me there.” 

His face scrunches and his head tilts to the side. “Why not?”

You felt your heart racing as anticipation built up inside him. You bit your lip and looked to the side. You were never the fittest nor slimmest. Your thighs and stomach were chubby and the rolls on your back couldn’t be more obvious. Feeling good enough was rarely something you ever felt so you always found it difficult to open up during sex. You either kept your clothes or or turned off the lights. “I—I can’t do it I’m sorry.” You sit upright, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. You felt bad for suddenly blue balling him but the anxiety you felt at the thought of Minho seeing and feeling your body was much more intense than guilt.

“What? Why?” He looked even more confused until he saw you covering your stomach with the blanket he had on his bed. “Noona, do you think I care about what you look like?” 

No response leaves your lips He lets out a sigh.

“This may sound bad but I know you see yourself as unattractive because you’re bigger than the average girl but that’s honestly so stupid. I can see your body from outside your clothes and I’m already expecting to see all of you and that turns me on so much. Noona I love your body and you should too because you’re beautiful no matter your weight.” 

Minho pries apart your arms and places a kiss over your clothes stomach, smiling up at you while doing so. His little speech causes your face to heat up, feeling a little embarrassed that he said those things out loud about you. 

“Now, let me continue what I was doing.” 

The two of you connect lips once again as he glides his hand up your shirt, cupping your breast over your bra. You never thought that you’d ever be in this position with your close friend, especially with someone as attractive as him. Minho pulls away, peppering kisses down your neck while leaving red marks until he reaches right above your collarbone, sucking on the skin till it turned purple. He starts to massage your breasts until he pulls away and grips the hem of your shirt, looking at you for permission. You hesitantly agree to which you were met with MInho eagerly ripping your top off, quite literally.

“You can take one of mine.”

You felt so exposed. You were scared about what he was thinking. You didn’t have time to adjust your position where your body rolls didn’t stick out too much while sitting down but looking at Minho showed that he didn’t seem to care. Infact, he looked like he was amazed as he stared at your semi-naked body. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Noona.” He grabs you by the waist and starts kissing down your chest, leaving small, red marks across. He reaches your breasts, pushing aside your bra to which he stopped. “You—what?”

You look down and laugh. “You like them? I’ve had them for almost a year now.” You unclip your bra to show both of your breasts decorated with nipple piercings. 

Minho couldn’t take his eyes off of them, his jaw dropped and his gaze pierced. “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter.” He cups your bare breast and he leans in and starts to suck on your other one. Your hands grip his hair as you let out a small whimper. You pull Minho over your body, fixing the position so it was much more comfortable. He takes off his shirt and kicks off his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

“Should I take off my skirt?”

He shakes his head. “I find skirts hot.”

Minho starts to go down, kissing your thighs as he trailed up to your core. His fingers rubbed against your soaking underwear, teasing you until you gripped his hair and forced him up. “If you’re just going to tease me then knock it off.” You growl, shoving his head back down. You could feel him chuckle against you, the vibrations causing a euphoric feeling in your nerves. You feel his fingers hook at the hem of your panties, pulling them off and placing your knees on his shoulder to access you better. Minho spreads you apart, tasting you with his tongue as he thumbed your clit. You bit the back of your hand in an effort to muffle out your moans as you grip Minho’s hair tightly, shoving his head closer to you. He pulls away and slips in a finger, pumping agonizingly slow till he adds another one.

He takes his fingers out with a grin. “Your turn.” You watch as he slowly takes off his belt while he maintains his strong gaze towards you. Minho quickly kicks off his jeans and boxers, revealing his erection. He was bigger than you had imagined, girthy and long. You spit into your hands and wrapped them around his length, slowly stroking him. He hisses. “You’re way too slow.” Minho grabs your hand and proceeds to pump himself using your hands. You roll your eyes as you shake off his hands. 

You lean down and start giving kitten licks at his tip while jerking the rest of him with your spare hand. Minho grips your hair tightly before forcing your head down, his tip touching the back of your throat causing you to gag. Tears start forming in your eyes as you struggle to catch up with his quick thrusts. With each passing minute you felt your jaw ache more and more as he continued with no breaks.

You pinch his thigh then pull away. “Do you have a condom?” 

He crawled over to the side dressed on the other side of the room and pulled one out. “This is Changbin hyung’s, he occasionally has guys coming over every week or so.” Minho sits himself between your legs once again and rolls on the condom smoothly. “Just saying I’m not holding back.”

You roll your eyes. “You better not, or else I’d be wasting my time.”

Minho lets out a scoff, suddenly gripping your hips and pushing your skirt up and revealing yourself to him. You felt exposed and embarrassed but you couldn’t think of anything else but the thought of him sliding into you. “I’ll make you want to come back for more.” Without any warning he enters you. Your breath hitched as you grip his arms, trying to get him to slow down. He ignores your arm pulling as he thrusted slowly out and ramming back in, earning a moan.

“You’re such an asshole,” You grumble, your head tilting back as you grip the sheets. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you loved being treated like this. You requests being ignored as Minho continued to do whatever he wanted to you. His other hand trailed back up to your breast, squeezing it tightly without any interruption to his thrusts. You watched him as he tilted his head back as his eyes rolled.

“You’re so fucking hot Noona,” he groans as he suddenly pulls out. “Turn around.” You turn around, going on your hands and knees then earning a slap on your ass. Minho thrusts inside you once again, this time much harder and reaches deeper inside you. You struggle to control your volume with each slam of his hips against you. He leans in and grips your hair. “You need to lower your voice unless you want the boys to come in and give you a try as well.” Minho growled as he pulled your hair, dragging your head back with it.

More and more, his thrusts grew erratic and sloppy. The two of you were evidently close as your breaths grew unsteady. “Fuck I’m gonna cum,” he moans as he slammed against you one last time, feeling the condom inside you filling up. You were busy chasing your own high, legs shaking as you collapsed onto the bed. Your body felt euphoric. Minho ties the condom and chucks it at his bid as he lies down beside you with a grin.

“Round 2?”


End file.
